There is a need in the industry for an effective and economical method for recycling residential roofing products, including shingles. There is a large volume of waste created annually in connection with residential roofing products. Over 12 million tons of waste are created annually, with 11 million tons post-consumer tear-off debris and 1 million tons of manufacturers' waste. Contractors spend enormous amounts of money in waste hauling. This waste also is detrimental to the environment, as the asphalt shingles take up a lot of space in landfills and take several generations to decompose. Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for an effective recycling method of residential roofing products. The present invention provides such a method.